Particularly in the case of packages, the height of which exceeds their depth, base surfaces are needed in order to be able to sturdily stand up each package on the base surface. The base surface, including a protuberance thereon, can thereby be designed such that, even though the base surface extends approximately at a right angle with respect to the closing part, it is constructed so that the closing part, with the package standing erect, stands approximately vertically; this is the case when the point of the lowermost undercut and an other side spaced from the base surface are parallel and lie in planes which extend perpendicular relative to the plane of the closing part.
However, such a package of this type creates difficulties during its removal from the lower parts of the deep-drawing station and the sealing station, because they are moved only vertically downwardly when the respectively associated upper part is stationary. In the case of an undercut base surface on the package, which is hereby vertically oriented, the receiving part can therefore not be removed. A complicated system of lateral slide members is not possible in a high performance system.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to provide an apparatus of the type described in detail above in such a manner that, while keeping the advantages of an undercut base surface, such a package can be manufactured most importantly in a packaging line, so that the package can be easily removed. Each upper part is thereby to continue to be stationary.